Kefalonia Island a Demigod Getaway
by artaddict4eva
Summary: The gods have gifted some of the demigods with a three week vacation to a private beach in the Greek Island Kefalonia. These demigods decided to live a wild life in Kefalonia. Relationships, friends, drinks, local hotties, dancing, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my new story. First of all, i'd like to thank my friend Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona, she is helping me with all my stories, and helped me get the idea for this one and she is totally nice and creative! You guys should go check her out! She's awesome :) Anyways, read and review please! _

NICO DE ANGELO POV

"Wow" Percy Jackson gasped amazed as we entered the huge beach house, "Look at this place!"

Everyone apprehensively took slow steps, touching the walls and objects inside the house, getting to know it.

You might be confused, right? Well, let me clear things up. The gods decided to express their gratitude towards some of the demigods for everything we have done for them. So they sent some of us to a private beach in a Greek Island named Kefalonia Island for three weeks. And as a gift from my father, he brought Silena and Beckendorf back to life. What am i thinking of all this? Yeah i'm liking it and i think it was really cool of them to do this, specially my father. Since Thalia left the Artemis hunters so we could stay together, i've been wanting to spend some time alone with her. Well, at first i wondered how they were going to fit me, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Travis, Connor, Tyson, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover and Juniper inside a beach house, but after seeing the size of this beach house i'm pretty sure we are going to be fine.

"I think before we do anything we should divide the rooms." Annabeth suggested, gazing at some of the art work that hung on the walls, she turned to face us, "Its going to be me and Percy in one room, Clarisse and Chris in another, Katie and Travis, Silena and Beckendorf, Grover and Juniper, Connor and Tyson and Thalia and Nico, so seven rooms, okay?"

Thalia squeezed my hand tight, i felt my stomach turning upside down. The problem is, me and Thalia have been dating for a couple months now, and recently, she started talking about going on to the next step. You know what i mean, right? Going all the way… But, i don't know how to do it. I mean, i love her and i want it too but it would be my first time ever and i'm just really nervous, i don't know if i am ready.

Anyways, everyone agreed to the way Annabeth suggested deciding the rooms. Everyone went upstairs to unpack and we would meet at the beach in half an hour.

"Look at this room" Thalia opened the door, "nice job, daddy."

The room was white and it was pretty big, there was a big bed with purple sheets in the center of the room. The type of bed…made for a couple. The bathroom had a big tub and also a shower. The decoration was modern, with a few art frames and objects carefully placed in the right places, it all fit perfectly.

"Yeah, its pretty good." I agreed.

Thalia started unpacking her things, i sat on the bed and watched her. She started pulling out many things, clothes, shoes, bikinis (that i couldn't wait to see her in), and then in the bottom of everything was a pack of…condoms. She picked it up and waved it close to my face giggling, "Look what i brought." I smiled trying to hide the nervousness and anxiety. She kissed me briefly. I really was needing some help.

"What do you think?" Thalia came out of the bathroom wearing a black bikini.

"Hot." I told her. She was a little pale but i loved her body. She didn't have huge boobs and a big butt like some women men consider hot, but to me she was perfect and super sexy.

"Thank you." She thanked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and took her hand. The sun was shinning bright, i think i had never been exposed to a temperature as warm as that was. Everyone was already there but Tyson and Connor. Everyone was sitting on the sand, talking.

"Hey guys" I said. "What are we talking about?" We sat with them.

"Come on, Clarisse." Silena begged.

"No."

"We are all friends here" She said, "And you have a gorgeous body."

"No, Silena." Clarissa said holding her towel tight over her body. Clarisse in a bikini? I pass.

Silena whispered something in Clarisse's ear.

"Ugh, fine." She removed the towel, exposing her body in a red strapless bikini, her body was extremely fit and just in between us…she had big boobs. Annabeth was also in a pretty good shape. Chris hugged Clarisse sideways. I looked at Silena, she had a perfect body covered by a small pink bikini. c

"I'm going to swim." Annabeth said, "Anyone coming?"

All of the girls left and there was an awkward silence. Tyson and Connor came along.

"Danngggg" Connor exclaimed, "Brooooo, i'd tap that." He said pointing to Annabeth.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, getting a little irritated.

"Tell me, Perce" He started, "Is she good in bed?"

"I'm seriously not going to discuss my sex life with you." Percy said.

"Thats cause you probably don't have one!" Travis mocked him.

"I so do. And she's hot as hell." He answered.

"You don't know that." I laughed.

"Its an expression, Nico."

"Thanks, now i have something to think about in the shower." Connor stated.

"You are so weird, dude." Travis said.

"How about you, Grover? Going to have a lot of fun here?" Percy asked Grover.

He laughed, "You know me dude. Juniper isn't always in the mood but when she is no one can hold her back. But i bet no one here is going to get to fuck like Chris." Chris turned redder than a tomato.

"Seriously? Clarisse?" Percy seemed grossed out.

"I guess." Chris said shyly, he wasn't really comfortable with us, i felt.

"You guess?" Connor asked, "Come on, we hear her screaming."

"Yeah, Clarisse goes pretty wild…" He said, laughing a little bit.

"Wow, i didn't expect that from Clarisse." Beckendorf added.

"Ah, you get a lot too." Chris assumed.

"Me? No, not really."

"Are you telling me that you and Silena never…?" Grover seemed amused.

"No… she's waiting for the right moment. Its going to be her first time." He said.

Everyone kinda just looked at each other, i felt embarrassed, i knew soon they were going to ask me about Thalia and I.

"Is Zeus too mad at you?" Connor asked me. "Because i know Demeter has lots of reasons to mad at Travis."

"Heeeeeheee" Travis giggled.

"No, i'm with Charlie." I told them. "But Thalia's been talking about having sex. I'm kinda nervous."

"I was too. She told me to shut up and take it like a man." Chris told me.

"How sweet." Percy said disgusted and sarcastically.

ANNABETH POV

"And we were about to sleep together" Katie told us, "but… hum… it wouldn't work. You know?" She put her finger up.

"And what did you do?" Silena asked her.

"Well, i told him that it was normal and that it could happen to anyone. Poor Travis, he was embarrassed." She told us. "He plays that mischievous player character but inside he is really sweet."

"I'm so glad i already had my first time" I said, "I was so nervous."

"Did it hurt?" Thalia asked me curiously. I tried thinking back to the night where Percy and I first had sex.

"A little bit, the first few seconds." I told her.

"I'm trying to get Nico to sex me up, but I think he doesn't really want to move a step further." Thalia told us a little bit gloomy.

"I think he's just nervous." Silena patted her back.

"I don't know. I don't feel like he's connecting with me lately." Thalia said.

"I'm sorry" Juniper tried comforting her.

"I'm kinda nervous because Charlie wants to have sex and i don't know if i'm ready but he's getting impatient. I mean, i want to but i don't know…" Silena said, worried.

"Don't worry, it feels really good." Clarisse told her. I stared at Clarisse. I didn't expect something that like to come out of Clarisse's mouth.

"You and Chris…?" Katie asked.

"All the time." Clarisse said. We laughed.

"Anyways, i loved this place." I gasped, and underwater something pinched me, "Owww…" I shrieked, "Something pinched me."

I looked down at the water, but i didn't see anything. Then, in a rapid movement Percy emerged out of the water and picked me up.

"I thought you were a crab." I told him.

He pulled me close, "No, just me."

"Feeling at home?" I asked him, since he was surrounded by water.

"Pretty much." He smiled and hugged me tight, "We are going to have fun together" He kissed my cheek and down to my neck.

"I love you, seaweed brain." I told him, caressing his face.

"I love you too." He told me resting his wet chin on my shoulder. I caressed his hair.

I looked into his beautiful green bluish eyes, damn how i love him, i thought to myself. I couldn't help but kiss him. He touched my back with his hands and slid down to my butt, "hey!" I exclaimed, "Not here, Percy."

"Fine." He kissed my lips.

The girls all giggled as they saw me and Percy.

After about two more hours we gathered up inside the house.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Charlie asked us. I wanted to stay with Percy, just romancing him.

"I can cook if you guys want." Katie offered as Travis hugged her from behind.

"Can't we go out into town?" Silena asked.

"I think its better if we stay home today, finish unpacking and showering and just relaxing and then we can go out tomorrow, baby?" Charlie suggested kissing Silena's cheek, she shrugged, "You aren't gonna be mad at me?" He asked and she kissed him.

"Get a room." I played.

"I wish." Charlie whispered but i could hear him.

"A room for what?" Tyson asked, sometimes i forget he's just a big baby.

"Okay so" Percy started, "see you later, guys."

I went upstairs with him, he closed the door behind me and pushed me against the door.

"I've been dying to have a moment alone with you." He kissed me and pushed his tongue inside of my mouth. I felt my bikini bottom getting moist. He pushed me in bed and untied my bikini top. "Yes" I told him and broke away, removing my bikini bottom too, he slid his short off. "No foreplay, i want it bad." I told him.

"Okay." He told me and pushed it inside of me.

"Yeah… Gods…" He slid it in and out alternative the speeds on top of me.

"Shit, you are so tight." He gasped and kissed me while his fingers reached down and played with my clit.

I held on to him tight, biting his shoulder as he pleasured me with his big dick. I moved my hips up and down and wrapped my legs tight around him.

"Oh my gods, more, more, fuck me deeper." I said as he filled my hole completely, he reached down and sucked on my nipples.

We continued until we both came, and it didn't take long since the last time we had sex had been ages before.

SILENA POV

"But Charlie, i'm not sure if i'm ready", i moaned touching my long black hair… It all seemed so real when it was me and him standing naked inside a locked room alone.

_A/N: REVIEW GUYSSSS! I'LL POST MORE SOON! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? _


	2. Chapter 2

SILENA POV

"But Charlie", i moaned touching my long black hair… It all seemed so real when it was me and him standing naked inside a locked room alone.

"Babe" He walked up to me and held me by my waist, "I'll go slow, i promise. There's nothing to worry about. Its me, Silena, Charles Beckendorf."

"I know" i still looked down, "i just don't feel like I'm ready."

He smiled at me, i can't deny he was handsome. Maybe my sisters and brothers didn't think so, but to me he was. It was the first time i was seeing him fully naked, his abdomen muscles were defined and hey…lets say he isn't one of the small ones, which made me nervous because it would hurt more. He stood there, he was tall and his skin was dark, i loved his smile, it just made me melt inside. "Lie down and relax."

I apprehensively lied down in bed, my muscles tense and my heart racing.

He caressed my legs and kneeled down on the floor, pulling me to edge of the bed. "You are so sexy." He said in a low voice, licking my stomach sexily. I took a heavy breath. He came up to my breasts and played with my nipples, caressing them with his thumbs.

"Ah…" I gasped as he brought one of my boobs to his mouth and licked my nipples thoroughly. He gave my other breast the same treatment. He then, kissed me under my breasts and on my bellybutton. He licked the place where my uterus was located and i thought i was going to explode is nervousness, because i knew were this was heading.

He put my legs over his shoulders and caressed my vagina with his index finger.

"Ah no" I told him, "not there." I shivered, i was also not as waxed as I wanted to be when this happened.

"Silena, babe" He told me, "trust me, i'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. Just relax." I still felt nervous, i wanted to stand up and get out of there, but I didn't want Charlie to be mad at me.

Charles carefully traced my crotch with his tongue, and spread my vagina with his fingers. He carefully placed his tongue on top of my clitoris and moved it around gently. I felt a fire run throughout my body, "Ah, Charlie" i moaned, caressing his hair. He giggled and gave me a thorough lick, running his tongue over my slit carefully and roughening it up when he reached my clitoris. It was a pleasure i never felt before. His hands ran through my body trying to find my breasts, squeezing them tight. It felt better than anything I had ever felt. I opened my legs as far apart from each other as i could, he chuckled and gave my swollen red clitoris a good long suck. "Aaah…" I moaned loudly, involuntarily squirming in pleasure. Charlie continued focusing on my clit, trying to get everything inside his mouth. "Oh…agh…. ohhh my godss,…." I felt the orgasm coming. I felt thrilled, it was the first time i had an orgasm caused by someone else other than me. "Don't stop, don't stop, Charlieee" He sucked my clitoris so hard it almost hurt, i felt a wave of pleasure invading my body, i squeezed his shoulder tightly and shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes as the gratifying orgasm left my body. "Oh my gods, Charlie." He came up and threw himself on top of me, kissing my neck passionately, his eyes were filled with lust. He licked my neck and sucked on it, i knew i was going to get hickeys. I reached down to where his erection was standing up. I wrapped my hand around his penis and moved it up and down.

"Oh, Sil" he gasped as I alternated the speeds of my jerking him. "Wanna suck it?" He asked me excited.

"Hum… okay." I felt a little nervous, i had never done it before, and i thought it was a little bit weird. "I've never done this before, okay?" He nodded.

I placed my mouth around the head of his penis and bobbed it up and down. It was so big, not even a third of it fit properly inside my mouth, i slid my tongue sideways on it, holding the base of it with my hand. I continued massaging it with my tongue and lips, until he briskly pushed me away and a jet of sperm was released on the sheets of our bed. "Sorry, i didn't want to make that angelic face dirty." He told me.

I lied in bed and he lied on top of me, my heart was racing. I felt a bad feeling and i wanted to push him away. He grabbed his penis and brought it close to my hole, "No" i told him seriously, pushing him away. "I can't, Charlie. Not today." i sighed.

"Okay." He stood up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"We have a whole three weeks, Charlie!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

There was no response, i curled myself into a little ball and tried not to cry.

CHRIS POV

Our dinner was macaroni… It was simple but i considered it good. But i took what the guys said about Clarisse earlier into consideration, and i couldn't wait to get my dessert.

"Can we go upstairs now?" I tried hiding the "enthusiasm" inside my pants.

"Not now, Rodriguez." Clarisse gave her back to me.

I thought about going upstairs or into the bathroom so i could get the job done myself but i felt like if i waited for Clarisse i could have much more fun. The more you wait, the better it is when you actually get it. I tried concentrating on the conversation my girlfriend was having with Silena so my erection would go away.

"I think he's mad at me, Clarisse." Silena told Clarisse.

"Well, he shouldn't be." Clarisse patted Silena's back, "If you don't want to have sex with him, then don't."

"No, I do. I don't know Clarisse, we have time and he's pressuring me and you know I don't like to do things under pressure. I want to do it when I feel like I am ready." She told Clarisse.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Clarisse offered.

"No, no, i think its better if you don't get involved." Silena said.

"I don't think he's mad at you, Sil. You know men, when they are horny they can act like jerks."

"He didn't act like a jerk, he just didn't say anything." She sighed worriedly. I don't think Charlie should pressure her into having sex, i know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but Silena is sensible.

"Talk to him." Clarisse said.

"Can we go now?" I grabbed Clarisse's hand.

"Chris, ug"

"No, its okay. Go have fun" Silena told Clarisse smiling. Silena was really beautiful.

"I'll go out with you tomorrow, i promise." Clarisse hugged Silena, "I really missed you."

"Stop interrupting me while i'm talking to Silena." Clarisse said rudely.

"Sorry its just that i have a huge boner and i need you." I took her hand and walked up the staircase with her.

"You are a big boy, you can take care of that yourself." She told me… She was so impossible sometimes.

"I know but i want you." I said locking the door and pulling her close.

"Aham…" She said sarcastically and smiling playfully.

"Hmmm." I fondled her neck with my face.

"Rodriguez" she called me and i licked her neck, right below her ear. I felt my boner becoming stiffer for her. "Oh yeah" She caressed my penis over my jeans.

"I knew you were horny, you can't hide it from me." I said and kissed her, she licked my lips and bit them gently.

She took off her shirt, exposing her big breasts. I'd never get tired of her breasts, they were round and naturally huge. She licked her bottom lip, taking off her pants.

"Yes yes yes" i chanted excitedly as i tackled her in bed.

"Hmmm…" I kissed her lips sliding my hand down her black thong, feeling her clitoris and squeezing it between my index finger and my thumb.

"Take it of…ughhhh…" She moaned. I slid her panties off and then undressed myself.

"Someone is excited" I felt her wetness drip on my fingers, i brought them close to my face and licked them.

I inserted my index and middle finger inside of her, sliding them in and out rapidly.

"Come here, i want to try something." She told me.

She lied on top of me, her ass to my face and her face to my dick. She grabbed my shaft and starting putting it inside her mouth. It felt great. I stroked her asshole and decided to try something. I licked her asshole so it would be very wet and put my index finger inside her, putting my other finger in her slit.

"Oww…" She let go of my penis and looked back at me.

"Sorry" i slid my finger out of her ass.

"Who told you to stop?" She said aggressively and i inserted my finger inside her again.

"Hmmm…" She moaned and sucked my dick thoroughly, i could feel her hand helping her and my breath was heavy now.

I licked her slit, trying to put my tongue inside her pussy while i still fucked her ass with my finger.

"Ahhh…" She got up and i sat up. She sat on my dick, facing me, forcing it to go deep inside her.

"AAHHH!" She screamed as i pounded her heavily.

"Feels good, Clarisse?" I asked sarcastically.

"YEAH…" She shivered, "YOU NEVER FUCKED ME LIKE THIS!"

I noticed my hips were going at maximum speed, penetrating her deeply and at an extreme speed.

"CHRIS!" She grabbed on to me, scratching my back roughly.

"Ow…." i whispered.

I tried to go even faster than i was going, she was right, we never had sex like this before.

"Arghhg…" I sighed loudly.

"OWWWW… YES, YES, YES!" She screamed.

"Don't scream, they are going to hear us." I told her.

"I… CAN'T… AHHHHHHHHHH!" She grinded on my dick. She bit my shoulder extremely strong, it started bleeding.

"MORE….CHRIS…MORE!" Clarisse screamed.

I set her on all fours, she wriggled her ass.

I plunged my dick inside her vagina, moving it faster than before, i was sweating, i could swear i was loosing lots of weight.

"AHH…OH, BABY…BABY…AHHH…PLEASE….CHRIS!" She screamed. I slapped her ass and picked her up, throwing her on the ground. I lied on top of her, and put my erect dick inside her.

"In my ass…in my ass Chris…" I slid a finger inside her ass, still fucking her hardcore. "Ah ah ah ah….. I'm going to cum…Ohhhhhhh…Yeahhh… Ohh…" She screamed, bitting me roughly and scratching my back. I held her tightly, spreading my sweat to her body. I licked her ear and neck thoroughly, we were being insane but it felt so good. She squirmed and shook in pleasure as we had sex. I wanted to be with her so bad, all the time, inside of her.

"NOOOWWWWW…." She cried in pleasure, rubbing her clitoris. Her facial expression changed, her body collapsed completely on the floor, she screamed as loud as she could and her eyes were shut tight while she still squeezed me tightly.

I felt like i was close too, so i pulled it out of her and jerked myself as fast as i could, i felt the orgasm coming through, and i released all my cum on her stomach, i thought she was going to yell at me.

"What was that?!" She got up and asked me.

"I don't know…" I said shyly.

"Wow…" She kissed me deeply as i involved her with my arms. I hugged her tight.

"Shit…" She gasped, "I think i'm bleeding." She looked at her fingers dirty with blood. I stroked her pussy and there was no blood coming out of it.

"No, babe" I told her, "I am. You bit me and scratched me pretty hard." I kissed her.

"Sorry but you were fucking me like crazy…My gods… It was insane." She hugged me and rested her head on my chest.

"Its okay." I told her.

I cleaned the blood off me and lied in bed with her. I turned on the air conditioner and turned my back to Clarisse, for no reason, just was a comfortable way to sleep.

"Hmmm…" Clarisse sighed in bed.

I turned around, i knew she was trying to get my attention.

"Chris" She said in a soft voice. "Cuddle me to sleep?" I laughed inside.

"Clarisse La Rue is asking to be cuddled?" I asked sarcastically.

"Awh, shut up." She told me. I laughed and pulled her close to me, putting my arm under her and hugging her with the other arm. I kissed her forehead.

"Claire" I decided to risk something…

"Huh?"

"Did you like it when i put my finger in your back hole?" I asked her.

"Yeh" She said getting cozier with me.

"Have you ever thought about…hum… having anal sex?" I asked her afraid.

"WHAT?!"

KATIE POV

I woke up feeling better than usual, feeling romantic. I always felt like that when i woke up at my own time and with the sunlight beaming on my face. Travis was still sleeping, poor Travis…he was having problems with you know… it was kind of embarrassing for him i imagine, no able to get hard. But it was also making me a bit self conscious, i mean, i can't even make my boyfriend get an erection for me…?

I looked over at Travis sleeping shirtless. I felt hot for him. I stroked his curly hair carefully, so he wouldn't wake up. I mean, Travis sleeps like a stone. I rested my hand on his chest and kissed his shoulder carefully, i licked his ear and went down to his neck. I kissed his back, i loved the warmth of his body. I tugged on his underwear, kissing the start of his butt crack.

"Good morning sunshine." He started waking up, "Hmm… i can get used to this." He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Hello." I told him, kissing his chest softly.

I got on top of him and rested my head on his chest, stroking it and placing one of my legs in between his.

"Ah…" He sighed.

"Still nothing?" I asked him.

"No…" He said gloomily. I stuck my hand down his pants.

"Now?" I asked him, he nodded as in no.

I gave up and started kissing him innocently. He stroked his hands over my back and down to my ass. I loved making out with him, his taste was so good. I kissed his neck and then went back to his mouth and then, i felt something poking my belly. I smiled at him, he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Good morning you" I said, tugging on his underwear.

_A/N: Lemony chapter, ik lol. Poor Travis… anyways, leave a review guysss! PM me with ideas! PLEASE REVIEW. more soon_


	3. Chapter 3

THALIA POV

I exclaimed and giggled, "He wants what?!"

"Yeah…" Clarisse told Silena and I. We were out in town having lunch in a local bistro, and the others were at home, Annabeth said she was reading her new book and Katie and Juniper claimed that they had to add some flowers to the environment, i wasn't so thrilled about coming with them but I figured i had nothing better to do. "Anal sex."

"And what did you say?"

"I..I…" She started and was interrupted by Silena.

"I can't believe he is mad at me! Yesterday he was so cold! I tried cuddling with him at night and he pretended he was sleeping." Silena complained.

"At least your boyfriend doesn't want to stick his thing in your back hole!" Clarisse nearly shouted.

"Keep your voices down, you guys forget we are demigods." I told them, "Well, at least they want to have sex with you girls. Nico has been avoiding anything that has to do with sex. He's pretty much ignoring me, he went to sleep while i was showering yesterday. I was all dressed up for our big night and i find him sleeping." I complained truthfully.

"Well, maybe he's like me and isn't ready." Silena said.

"Come on" I said, "when he started dating me, he knew what he was getting into, he knew i intended to have sex with him."

"But Thalia, you can't make him feel like Charlie is making me feel." Silena told me.

"Yeah i guess…" I sighed, "But, he's a dude, you're a girl."

Silena shrugged at my comment.

"You should tell him to just man up or you'll break up with him." Clarisse told me, taking a bite of her chicken nuggets.

"It doesn't work like that." I told her.

"Its so good to be away from camp for a few days, you know. Just have a moment away from all the training, and just focus on relaxing." Silena said.

I nodded in accordance, and we sat in silence, eating our lunches for a few minutes. I noticed from the corner of my eye, a tall blonde guy, about 18 or 19 years old, standing 6'3 feet tall, and walking towards our table.

"Hey" He waved as he got closer, "I'm Nick."

Silena opened a huge smile.

"What the hell do you want?" Clarisse asked, in a rude tone of voice.

He smiled, making his handsomeness even more obvious. "Sorry to interrupt your meal" He scratched the back of his head, "I couldn't help but hear your conversation." I gulped, "So, you're demigods too, huh?"

"Oh…" I gasped, "Huh…" I was unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry" He brushed a streak of hair off his face, "I'm Nick Austins, son of Achelois, goddess of Pain Relief."

"I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite." Silena barely let him finish his sentence.

He smiled at me, his blue eyes gleamed, "I'm… I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." I had difficulty speaking, amazed at his beauty.

"And you?" He asked, smiling at Clarisse.

She growled.

"She's Clarisse, she's a daughter of Ares." Silena put an arm around Clarisse, Clarisse glared at Silena.

"Ah…" He smiled and looked back at where he was sitting previously, "Guys come here." He called out to his friends.

A couple of guys surrounded our table.

"This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Nick pointed at me, "This is Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, and that is Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

There were three guys.

"Oh, demigods" The most handsome of the guys said, "I thought you girls were just pretty mortals."

"This is Richard" Nick presented.

"Son of Eros, god of love, fertility and desire." Richard said, combing his dirty blonde hair back.

"I'm David, son of Dionysus." One of them, with dark hair and a nice tan said.

They were all handsome.

"And this is Nate." Nick said, "Son of Lyssa, you know the rage girl…He isn't much of a talker."

A very tall guy with buff muscles, and a big tattoo on his left arm, shrugged.

"You girls coming tonight?" Richard asked flirting.

"Where?" I asked.

"You know the Underground." Richard said.

"We aren't from here." I told them.

"Oh in that case" Nick smiled at me and then looked at Nate, "You got the keys with you, Nate?"

Nate, without saying a word, pulled out a key from his pocket and waved it.

"Come with us, girls, we have to show you something." David told us.

"I'm not going anywhere with these dumbasses." Clarisse said.

"Aw come on" Silena pulled her by the hand and we walked behind the boys, following them to a place where had nothing but a staircase leading underground.

"Here it is." Nick said.

"Stairs?" I asked him.

"Ladies first."

I walked down the stairs and Nate opened a metal door with his keys.

I looked around amazed, the place was huge. It was empty. There was a dance floor, a couple tables, a bar and a few doors.

"Welcome to the Underground." Nick told us, "Nate's dad owns this place."

Nate pulled out a gun from his backpack and placed it in a drawer behind the counter and locked it, I could see Clarisse's eyes following him, the minute he grabbed that gun, she bit her lower lip.

"Its an underground nightclub, built only for demigods. Mortals can't see it through the maze, and tonight will be hot. We're having a huge party in here, demigods from all over the city, even from out of the city, are coming in. And I thought, you girls could come." Nick told us, putting his arm relaxedly around me.

"A party! Yes!" Silena screamed.

"I think we can come, we have other people staying with u-" I started saying, and Nick interrupted me.

"Bring them in too, we got space for everyone here." Richard told us.

Nick pulled out a flyer from a box and handed it to me.

_THE UNDERGROUND _

_ A night in the Underworld_

_ 8:30 pm. _

"Please come, okay?" Richard asked Silena.

"I will, we will." She responded.

TRAVIS POV

"Yes! Yes!" Katie screamed, burying her head on my shoulder, "OH GODS TRAVIS, YES!"

"Katie" I sighed as i kept going. "I'm going to…"

"I'm…ahhh…" She let her weight fall on top of me as she screamed, took a deep breath and then collapsed in bed.

I pulled it out of her and jerked myself until my cum was all over Katie's stomach.

She reached over and took a tissue, cleaning her stomach and pulling me on top of her.

"Hmmm…" She kissed me and fondled my hair.

I lied beside her, smiling her, "How was that?"

"Great… Pretty great." She giggled, hugging my body.

"I think so too." I sniffed her neck.

"Hey guys…whoa" Connor and Tyson barged in the door and then quickly closed it.

"You didn't lock the door?" Katie glared at me, pulling the covers up.

"Oops…" I smiled at her, shyly, covering my body with the sheets too.

"Is it safe?" Connor asked.

"Yeah." I told him, Connor came in, alone this time.

"Hum, Thalia, Silena and Clarisse met a couple guys who invited us all to this nightclub only for demigods, eight?" He invited us.

I looked at Katie, waiting for a reaction, "Okay, is everyone else going?"

"Yeah, even Tyson's going." Connor laughed.

"Okay, we are going." Katie told him, "Close to door please." She giggled as Connor slipped out of the room.

"So…" She giggled, "Where were we?" She kissed me.

"Katie" I lifted her chin gently, "You're beautiful."

She giggled and kissed my neck once, "I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her nose.

"What do you think of silicone?" Katie asked me holding her boobs.

"Oh no, Katie. No, no."

"But, they're so small!"

"Believe me, they aren't small. They're just perfect." I bit her nipple gently.

She giggled. "I'm not convinced."

"Oh, you aren't?" I chuckled and sucked deeper on her nipple, massaging her other breast.

"Hmm, okay, now I am." She caressed my head, "Come on, stop fooling around." She smiled at me.

Katie's breasts weren't huge or anything, but they weren't small either, they were perfect to me.

"Was I screaming too much?" Katie asked me blushing.

"No, not too much. Not like Clarisse yesterday." I laughed.

"I know right, I mean, she wants to have wild sex, great but let me sleep!" Katie laughed.

"That girl knows how to scream." I laughed. "Get ready, because later on tonight you're the one who is going to be screaming." I kissed her cheek.

"Come here" She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Is it annoying if I tell you i love you again?"

"Its never annoying." I kissed her back, "And, I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Not possible, sunshine." I told her.

As the end of the hour came by, we started getting ready to go to this demigod nightclub.

_A/N: Ill be posting more soon, PM me with ideas, guys. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

SILENA POV

I walked in Clarisse's bedroom.

"Clarisse?" I called for her, noticing that she was out of sight.

"IN HERE!" Her voice came from the bathroom.

"Where's Chris?" I asked her, getting close to the bathroom.

"DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE GUYS." She yelled.

"Can you open the door?" I asked her, tired of yelling.

"Okay, hang on."

She took a few seconds and opened the door. She was wearing a white robe, and I could see something was under it.

She looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"How do I look?"I asked her, giving her my brightest smile.

I took a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was black and straight and my blue eyes were very visible. I was wearing baby pink skinny jeans, that fit perfectly with the black sequin shirt I was wearing, it was patterned with blue, pink and golden sequin designs, in diamond shapes. The low V-neck cut exposed the black bra I was wearing. The blouse was loose and the front of it was shorter than the back, exposing just a little bit of my belly. I complemented the outfit with a delicate silver necklace with tiny brilliants,pink high heeled shoes and a good makeup. I had to admit, I looked fabulously hot, and it was a great chance to show off the new bronze I picked up at the beach yesterday.

"What do you think?" She asked me sarcastically and smiling.

"Well, sorry for asking." I rolled my eyes and set my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, you look awesome. As always. Stunning." She smiled at me.

I looked around looking for the clothes she was going to wear.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked her.

She smiled excitedly, while she finished applying mascara to her eye lashes.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded.

She removed the robe. I was in such a huge shock I thought my jaw would hit the ground.

Clarisse was looking like I had never seen before. For a girl that used to wear huge camp shirta and jeans all the time, she had made recognizable progress. Starting from the bottom, she was standing on beige high heeled shoes, with the heel and sole covered in and orange red color. You could see every curve of her body, that was tight in a figure-hugging leather black pants. About half of her defined abdomen was exposed and the other half was covered in a skintight leather jacket matching the pants, that reached up to her forearm, and that was half open, revealing a bit of her black bra. Her hair was wavy and natural and was almost reaching her bootie. Her tan was pretty hot. She looked like she had just stepped out of a motorcycle magazine, as she was hotly dressed in leather like the girls who pose on top of the motorcycles and that guys die for. I was pretty sure Chris would get an erection when he saw her. She made me think that she was trying to impress someone. She applied some red gloss on her lips and that added a special touch to her outfit. With nothing more than gloss, mascara and a bit of eyeliner as makeup, she looked really sexy.

"WOW" I gasped as I touched her thigh, trying to see how tight those pants were.

"Pretty hot, huh?" She asked, and I knew Clarisse was feeling confident like she never had felt before. She walked out of the bathroom, and stood next to me, gazing at both of our reflections in the mirror.

"Clarisse, Clarisse" I spoke in a lecturing voice, "I know what you're doing."

She gave me a sensual glare.

"And what AM i doing?" She asked, laughing, as if she didn't know.

"Oh my gods, you're so hot." I laughed, "You are so trying to impress that Nate guy."

She laughed as if it wasn't true.

"Me?" She asked, touching her waist, "Firstly, you're the hot one. And secondly, what? No way. I don't even know who is Nate." She said, I knew she was faking. She was my best friend and i could identify when she was lying. "Besides, I have a boyfriend." She paused, "Who wants to stick it up my ass." She rolled her eyes, annoyed at Chris.

"Thanks." I said, "And Nate is the one with the tattoos. Please, I saw the way you were looking at him when he was holding the gun." I knew Clarisse. I knew a guy like Nate, would push her right buttons. Guns, tattoos, danger, made Clarisse crazy. She liked it. Don't take me wrong. I knew she loved Chris and wouldn't betray him. But i got a feeling that she wanted to tease Nate, she wanted him to want her. To me, this smelled a little dangerous.

"I wasn't even looking at him." She spoke seriously. But I didn't believe her.

I gave her THE LOOK.

"Ok fine" She sighed, "I just liked his gun, thats it. I don't even remember how he looked."

"For the sake of our friendship, I'll pretend I believe you." I smiled at her.

She laughed and hugged me, "I missed you so much." She whispered, burying her face on my hair.

KATIE POV

"Katie, we love you very much, but pleaseeee stop talking about Travis for one second." Annabeth begged me.

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just so in love with him. He's so cute, so perfect…"

"Yeah, and she's doing it again." Annabeth laughed.

"Sorry…" I laughed with her.

"So, changing subjects" Juniper, who didn't always hang out with us, but was this time, in my bedroom, spoke. "Did you fix things up with Nico?" She looked at Thalia.

Thalia spiked her hair a bit more and looked at Juniper, "No." She muttered. "I hope this skirt is short enough to get something going inside him. If you know what I mean." She bent down, fixing her shoes.

She was wearing a really cute outfit. Her neck was surrounded by a necklace, a golden thick string. Her shirt, not surprisingly had a white lightening bolt designed on it, its background was black, and its cut was something a bit girlier than, but that reminded me of an extra small basketball jersey. It was tucked under a short black skirt, that was flowy and made out of lace. She was wearing black really low-cut boots, with a high heel made out of wood. Her golden ring with triangular designs, connected itself by a thin golden string to her golden bracelet also with triangular designs. Her purse was beige and of a brand that I couldn't identify. She was wearing black makeup, smoky eyes and dark lipstick, that matched her spiky black hair, and slightly pale skin, even with all the sun she got at the beach.

"I bet he wants to have sex you and he's just nervous." Annabeth tried comforting her.

"You girls should really get ready" Thalia warned, with a sneer on her face, "because the guys that invited us for this party" Then, she started whispering, "are really hot. And older than us, not oollldd, but like college guys!"

"Too bad we all have boyfriends." Juniper sighed.

I didn't think that way, no guy could be better than my cutie cutie. I was anxious for the night, dancing and having fun with Travis, and then coming home and making hot love all night, for as long as we could handle. It comforted me thinking like that, everything was just so perfect.

"Well" Thalia sneered. "Boyfriends don't last forever. And Nico better start getting his thing on, because I have someone that has his eyes on me."

That comment really made me worried.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed.

She just laughed.

I looked in the mirror, tying to fix my hair, I wanted to look perfect for Travis.

I was wearing a simple outfit, but I guess it looked fine. I've never been too confident about the way I look. I put on a golden shirt, entirely covered in golden sequins, with ripped skinny jeans and a brown jacket. I tried doing something different with my hair, and straightening it, and it didn't look bad, but Travis had always liked my waves, and I don't know if he's ever seen me with straight hair, so I'm in doubt about his reaction. I stood on small heels, as I was already comfortable with my height and didn't feel the need to stand taller. I tried not overdoing my makeup, just applying a bit of blush, to bring some color onto my cheeks, and a rosy orange lipstick. It all fit together, I wasn't to dressing up.

"You look fine, Katie" Annabeth told me, "Stop staring at the mirror and murmuring things."

"I wasn't murmuring." I blushed.

"You were."

Annabeth is nice. Sometimes she's too honest. And I never told her, that when Percy first came to camp, I had a little thing for him. I mean, he's handsome. But nothing compared to my baby. Annabeth was wearing a blue flowy dress, that gave her a fun air, accompanied by a white blazer, that she wore open, exposing a golden sash on her dress, that defined her waist and gave it a very girly touch. Her shoes were high, like everyone else's, and they were closed on the front and beige. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was wearing golden hoop earrings. Not that I thought Annabeth would wear such, but she was wearing a leopard print clutch. Her makeup was light, but you could tell she had some on. Her gray eyes really stood out.

Juniper on the other hand, wasn't wearing something fancy and organized like Annabeth. She went with a sequin really short shorts, in green and black colors and a black blouse with a black jacket, all very simple, but her green skin really called a lot of attention, after all, she was a tree. Actually I was a little worried about Grover and Juniper, because Connor said that the nightclub was only for demigods, and Grover and Juniper aren't demigods, so we'd have to see if Greek mystical creatures were allowed to go in. I didn't say anything as I didn't want to worry her.

CONNOR POV

"Connor" Tyson whispered to me. I looked at him, "When we went in Katie's room, what were she and Travis doing?" I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Not now, Tyson. We'll explain it to you later." I whispered back. And later meant never. I'd just tell his brother to have the talk with him.

I was drifting away in my thoughts, as the guys talked about how they thought it was kind of strange about this demigod underground club thing, when, something caught my eye. Damn, how I thanked gods for being single that moment. The girls coming down the stairs, all looking sexy, one hotter than the other. Boobs, thighs, abdomens, all there just exposed, waiting for me to stare.

I was actually pretty surprised. Specially about Clarisse. I mean, the girl looked hot as hell, and I'm not really fond of Clarisse. But she was tight in some leather pants and her abdomen was hot. Annabeth looked so pretty, with that dress, and her legs were so tan and defined. And I won't even get started on Silena, because it'd take a thousand paragraphs to describe how bad I wanted to tap that.

The guys all stared at each other, wondering what to do.

"Wow, looking great girls." Charlie complimented the girls, smiling.

They all smiled back, except for Clarisse, who didn't think most people deserved to see her smile. What can I say, B-I-T-C-H.

I wanted to fall on the ground laughing when I saw Chris's wiener hard under his pants for Clarisse.

After a lot of compliments and comments on how they looked hot, we decided to finally go out.

I was hoping to find a girl tonight, but not with Tyson clinging on to me like he'd doing lately. What does he think i am? His nanny? The guy is cool but I need my space too.

Well, I was surprised when we got there.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, again, remember that Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona is helping me with my stories, and so I'd like to thank her! Review guys! I love to read reviews so make sure you leave many!_

_access my blog to see pictures of the girls' outfits, I would post the link but the site won't allow me. _

_www. thef0revery0ung. tumblr. com _

_ (without the spaces) _


	5. Chapter 5

BECKENDORF POV

"Damn, check this place out" Travis gasped, getting a tighter grip on Katie's hand.

We had just walked down a flight of stairs made out of dark stone, it looked dirty. As I faced the gates, I thought to myself that the place looked more like a prison, with heavy metal bars then anything else. But as soon as those heavy gates opened, the dark stone path was replaced by another dark place, but even in the darkness, I could notice that the new scenery was more modern and much more glamorous. I felt myself stepping on something smoother, I looked down to find myself stepping on a long carpet that extended itself from the entrance to further into the club. We joined other people, sorry, _demigods _on what seemed like an infinite line, to get into the party. The only things eliminating the absolute darkness, were several flames that rose from the ground, along the sides of the carpet. It all seemed very dark and obscure to me, but there was a sexy touch to it, a touch of danger. It smelled like… like burning coal in there, I wandered where that was coming from, it comforted me, being an Hephaestus son. The theme of this night was A night in the Underworld, I couldn't help but think to myself that I had spent all the nights from my two years in the Underworld, this was no news to me.

_ "_I wander how much time this is going to take" Percy complained as he chewed on his nails.

"If this keeps on moving the way it is, we are going to spend all night standing here." Annabeth joined him.

Silena stood on her tip toes, even in heals. Trying to see something, I guessed. Thalia let out an excited cry, "Nick!" She shouted, hoping she was loud enough. "Hey Nick!" She yelled and waved, trying to get attention.

And from a crowded group of people, three guys appeared, everyone seemed to make a way for them.

"You came!" Nick hugged Thalia briefly.

"Of course!" Silena let out a high pitched cry. My lack of attention to their conversation disappeared as my girlfriend surprisingly new this guy. She had told me about the guys that had invited us to the club, I assumed it was them. This Nick guy was tall and his hair was golden blonde, kinda like someone that spends their whole days surfing and enjoying the life on the beach. The guys seemed to be in between twenty to twenty five years old, the oldest one still being four years older than I was, and I was the eldest one in our group.

Silena, without hesitating, threw herself on another guys arms. "Hey" She chanted as she put her arms around the tall guy, this one with dark hair and dressed up like a little rich boy.

"Hi Silena, its a pleasure to have you here tonight." He stroked the back of her head gently and then let go of the hug, and took her hand in his and kissed it.

I took control of the situation, or tried. I wrapped my arm around Silena's waist.

"Charles, son of Hephaestus" I held out my hand for him, and shook it as hard as I could. His hands felt smooth compared to my massive, rough hands from all the years building things. "Silena's boyfriend." I added, and i could feel Silena glaring at me, with something sarcastic on her look. I knew why. I had been treating her with a bit of indifference lately, because of the sex incident. Don't blame me, I am twenty one years old and I want to fuck my girlfriend, is that too much to ask? But as soon as she threw herself in the arms of that other guy, I regretted pressuring her too much and treating her as I did. I was afraid now.

I lost myself in thoughts as the group engaged in a conversation with the guys. Besides the tall, blonde surfer guy and my newest enemy, Silena's flirt, there were two other guys. One was tan and dark haired, son of Dionysus, and the other was the one that seemed most dangerous to me, he was the tallest and most muscular of them all, although all of them had a stocky build of pure ripped muscles and they were about my height, very tall. He had tattoos on his arms and walked around wearing a bad boy attitude, with messy brown hair. I couldn't help but notice that from a girl's point of view, these were all great looking guys, even the tattoo guy. Before I could notice, our group was walking forward and I had to increase my speed to catch up with them.

"They're with us" The tattoo guy, named Nate said casually to the person that was taking care of letting the demigods in the club.

Instantly a space opened and we were let in without minimal difficulties, getting rid of this two hour line that we were standing in before. I think most of us were keeping out silence, I felt something bad about these guys' vibes.

I can't lie, the club, after we reached real entrance was nothing like I had ever seen before. The carpet was replaced by a dark marble floor, and the spots of flames that were along the sides of the carpets now were bigger and coming out of the walls and ceiling. There was loud music on, and the club was full of demigods, some dancing, some taking drinks at the bar or just talking. The decoration was simple, but it was intriguing, it looked dark and fiery, like the bad part of the Underworld. The dance floor was barely visible, but I could tell it was huge and there were lights of all different colors illuminating it. The bar was set on a corner, i could tell it was made out of some dark red wood, and the flames were illuminating the counter. I could tell there was a lot of underage drinking going on, as some of the people drinking did not look old enough to be twenty one… or even eighteen.

It overwhelmed me a bit. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a drink." I told Silena.

She didn't give it any attention, she continued talking to Richard as I headed towards the bar and had to choose from a variety of options.

NATE POV

I was surprised at the fact that the girls we met earlier came to the club. I thought they wouldn't have. I didn't care for them much… well, just for one of them. The broad with relatively wide shoulders, a muscular build and big breasts. Her wavy hair of a chocolate color ran down her back and she had a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Ares, couldn't be anything else. It made it even better that she had a boyfriend. After all there's nothing better for a guy's ego than stealing another dude's girl. And I love challenges.

"What do you want to do first?" Clarisse asked, directing the question to her boyfriend. I wanted to laugh when I looked at him. It would just be too easy. This guy was inches shorter than me, but I don't blame him, not everyone is nearly seven feet tall, not that he was short, but compared to me, lets just say I appeared to have more material. I could tell he wasn't weak, his arms were muscular, but again, most demigods were fit from training, nothing compared to me of course. My dark tattoos emphasized my ripped muscles, and my black tight shirt, almost outlines my very defined abdomen muscles.

Without giving him time to answer, I spoke as if she had been talking to me, "Wanna dance?" I asked her, ignoring his presence.

She nodded and headed towards the dance floor, followed by me and her boyfriend.

She made her way through the people dancing and settled on a spot in the center of the dance floor. Chris and I stood on her front. I analyzed her moves. She danced sensually, i could tell she didn't know how to dance in technical moves, but she had the sexiness. She swung her hips from side to side with no difficulty, and moved her defined abdomen, exposed by her cropped top. When she turned around, I could see her ass moving, and I tried not to stare at it directly so I wouldn't get a boner. Her breasts bounced as she danced, and even dropped down low a few times. She bit her lip and I'm sure she winked at me at least twice. Would this be easier than i thought? I could tell she was good in bed. She had no difficulty in moving her body, in precise moves, almost belly dancing. I even pictured what I'd do to her. Tie her up maybe. Tease her torturously until she cried, wanting more. Just barely touching her, but then, in a sudden move, attacking her at once. Squeezing her big tits and locking my lips around her nipples. Spanking her was also good, I thought to myself that she was the type that likes a little pain and roughness. I could choke her a bit maybe. I tried to shake those thought off my head and dance.

"I love your tattoos" Clarisse shouted, I could barely hear her with the blaring music and people chattering.

"What?"

"I said, your tattoos are cool!" She told me, in my ear. I had heard it the first time, I just wanted to feel the wetness of her lips speaking in my ear. Her boyfriend kept quiet, but despise this god boy attitude, I recognized he could be dangerous if provoked, he kept his eyes on her, but I felt they weren't really connected. Even better.

"Oh, right." I answered, "I make them myself." I wasn't lying, my father used to be a tattoo artist and taught me all I know. The ones on my back, I got him to do. "You can get one if you want to, I can do it for you." I imagined tattooing my name right above her ass.

"Yeah, sure!" She answered, speaking loudly than she needed to. Good, that meant she was a moaner.

"Where do you want to get it, Clarisse?" Chris asked, trying to butt into the conversation.

She shrugged.

"There are various options." I explained, acting cool. "Your arm, leg, back, stomach… Or if you want something more private" I smiled, "You can get it on your thigh… chest, i've even had girls who've done it on the skin of their pussies and ass. It'd be a pleasure." I sneered.

"Humm…" She hummed thinking.

"Listen" Chris stopped dancing and looked at me, "She has a boyfriend. So fuck off." I wanted to laugh, just that. If i actually punched him, I might've knocked the guy down.

"Chris, stop." Clarisse spoke sternly and rolled her eyes. "Come Nate, lets get a drink. I think Chris needs to cool off." I nodded and chuckled as she walked out of the dance floor, heading to the bar and leaving Chris there.

NICO POV

"Whoa" I gasped as Thalia opened her legs and sat on my lap, facing me. "Easy there."

We had entered a room, that David explained to us that was called "The Private Room."

It was a room with salmon colored walls and couches and love seats all over. There were about other three couples in there. I didn't really like that place, it made me nervous.

Thalia stood up, still with her legs around me and started rubbing her crotch against my stomach. One hand I felt extremely aroused and had urges to touch her, but on the other, I felt shy and nervous. What if I was too small? Or if I didn't know how to do it right?

She sat back down and connected her lips to mine and started french kissing me hardcore. I almost couldn't handle it. She stroked my hair wildly as she started rocking her hips back and forth, wanting to please herself by rubbing herself on to my legs. She kissed my neck and started running her hand down my stomach and started tugging on my jeans. I froze, i forgot to move my lips and Thalia noticed something was wrong. She sighed angrily and got off me, fixing her blouse and skirt and sitting next to me, curling up into a ball.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked me. "You've been avoiding me!" For a moment I thought she was going to cry. "How do you think that makes me feel? I can't even arouse my own boyfriend."

I wanted to tell her, "You do arouse me, I'm sorry, I'm just self conscious but i will overcome this fear and give you all you need and want." I wanted to say so much but all that came out of my mouth was a shy, quiet, "Sorry…"

"Its not a matter of sorry! Why don't you want to have sex with me!"

Again I wanted to be honest with her, tell her that I thought I wasn't big enough to please her, and that I didn't know exactly how to do things. But all I said was, "Its complicated."

She looked down. "Not even my boyfriend wants me! What type of girl am I, I can't even get you excited." She took a moment to hold her tears in and breathe, "You're telling me we are never going to have sex?"

"No" I responded instantly, "We are. I just don't know when."

She shook her head.

"Sorry…" I whispered again and thought to myself, _man up, tell her something useful, you might lose your girl that way. _"I promise it'll be soon. You're amazing." I kissed her cheek.

I could tell she tried to keep a smile from appearing. She kissed me. There was still hope, I thought.

"Soon? Promise?" She asked.

I gulped down nervously, trying not to shake, "Huh… yeah."

"I still don't understand why…" She stopped half way through her sentence. "Okay…"

I looked down and the slightest moment of happiness went away.

KATIE POV

All our friends seemed to be having problems in their relationships. I don't understand. I know why, but I don't understand. And these guys that invited us here today, I felt something bad in them. I could see the way Nick was hungry for Thalia, same with Richard and Silena and Clarisse and the rough guy. David seemed neutral to me. I couldn't help but think they were pretty attractive, but to my eyes, no one was better than Travis. We stood dancing on the dance floor, Travis, Connor, Tyson, Chris and I. Tyson moved awkwardly, trying to copy some moves he saw people perform. I wanted to laugh but I kept it in. I exchanged looks with Travis. I couldn't believe that just last year, we hated each other. It seemed weird to me, as I was so in love with him. The excitement still filled me. Enjoying the night, then going home, getting to spend the night making sweet, hot love to Travis and then falling asleep in his arms, with no time to wake up in the morning.

Travis walked behind me and hugged my waist as I moved my hips to the beat of the music. He nibbled on my ear and I giggled, he kissed under my ear.

Beckendorf appeared from the crowd of people, holding many cups, like an octopus.

"Brought you guys some drinks" He told us handing out the small cups.

I brought the tiny cup to my nose and sniffed, vodka.

Tyson looked at it then drank it all once, spitting it on Connor and throwing the glass on the ground. "This tastes bad."

"Tyson! How am I going to get laid with all this Cyclops spit all over me!" Connor inquired nervously, trying his best to wipe off the damage.

"Laid?" Tyson repeated the word, struggling.

We exchanged looks.

"So, where's Silena?" I asked Beckendorf and Annabeth and Percy joined us and started dancing.

"I don't know." He spit out, "And I don't care." I knew he was lying, he was just upset.

"Whats going on?" Percy asked, noticing the tension.

"Silena is with that guy." Travis said and I glared at him, not really mad, but warning him not to butt in like that. Charlie clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"There's something about those guys I don't like." Annabeth said.

"Ditto." I agreed.

"Let them have some fun." Connor said, I think he is the only one in our whole group who thought that way.

"Grover and Juniper are in the private room." Percy laughed, "So are Thalia and Nico."

"Thats a couple that is having problems." Connor butted in again. He was annoying me, but again, he was always annoying everyone.

I looked at Travis as if saying, "I'm glad we are perfectly fine."

I hugged him, giving my back to our friends. "Can't wait for tonight." I drank the shot that i was holding onto for all this time.

CLARISSE POV

I could feel myself getting tipsy. Drunk. Thats something I hadn't been in some time. What the hell was wrong with Chris tonight? Nate wasn't really saying anything too inappropriate, he was just joking. Besides, I was kind of freaked out at Chris. I didn't know how the night would go. I loved him very much, but this guy, Nate seemed pretty interesting. I had not intention to cheat on Chris though, after all we'd been through. In the worst hypothesis, i would break up with him, but I did not want that. I was scared for what would follow the night. I felt the fire running between my legs, I'm sure it was the alcohol. To this day I have never met a girl, and hardly a guy, that has the same sex appetite as I do. As crazily horny and as often, as I am. But, I was worried about Chris's suggestion. About anal sex. But can i be completely honest? I know I've been telling the girls that I think its not an option. But, I don't know if its the alcohol or the pleasure I felt when Chris inserted his finger, but there was a little spot in me that was curious. But it would hurt. I was scared. Like when I was a virgin. I've heard bad stories about anal sex. And I also Chris was kind of weird for asking that, I mean, who does anyways? I didn't really think people had anal sex, other than on porn. It was freaky. One finger already hurt, imagine his big dick. It was something to think of. But not tonight. Tonight, to the most, some regular sex. Last time it was great, absolutely completely, insanely, crazily, great. I didn't understand where Chris found all that force to go so deep and sooo quickly! I felt like I was going to explode. As Nate studied me head to toe, i noticed that I would miss Chris if something ever happened to us.

"Cool gun, you have." I murmured, trying to talk.

"I could get you one, if you want." He grinned and i smiled back.

_A/N: Sorry for not posting as much as I was, but i was traveling and now school has started so its kind of complicated but expect more chapters this week and next week. REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

GROVER POV

Juniper gently broke our kiss and sat beside me.

"I can't wait to get our of here" She giggled, her breath smelling like alcohol.

"I thought you were having a good time." I spoke.

She played with her hair and smiled softly, "I am. I just can't wait to be alone with you." She blinked.

I chuckled in delight, "Yeah." I paused.

"I feel bad for them." She whispered, slightly tilting her head in Thalia and Nico's direction.

"I don't understand what is his problem." And I really didn't. Thalia was unattractive, she wasn't a bitch, why was he…

"It's not a problem, Grover." Her tone of voice was more aggressive. "He's a shy boy, maybe she should just give him some space and when he is ready he will do it. She's pressuring him too much, and its the same with Charlie. Specially since Silena is a girl."

I sighed. "Its incredible how you know everything about their sex lives." I just wanted her to stop talking about people's lives and focus on ours.

"Shut up…" She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the collar, in a sudden move, her lips were on mine.

_There you go, much better. _I thought to myself.

THALIA POV

"Hey" That tall, figure slowly walked in the room, "are you guys busy?"

"Nick" I smiled as soon as I heard his voice, it released the tension between Nico and I, "No, Nico and I are just…we were just talking." I managed to plant a slight smile on my face.

Nick combed his blonde hair back and approached Nico and I, he chuckled slightly, I liked the way he did that. "Well did you guys have fun tonight?" He sat beside me.

I nodded as in yes, but no, we had been sitting here for hours just talking about how frustrated our relationship was. To be honest, I wanted to cry. My self esteem was in the dumps. I don't know if this was about me or not, but the fact that my own boyfriend didn't want to have sex with me, just, made me feel that I wasn't good enough. He didn't give me any reasons. But, this angel, Nick, he was so perfect. When I looked at him, I forgot all about my problems with Nico, he gave me attention. I had no intention of breaking up with Nico, but he really had to change his ways. Its not just the sex, we have been together for a few months now, and I'd like him to give me more attention, be more romantic, I know its not his type but…

I nodded as in yes, and so did Nico.

"Good" He smiled, showing us his white teeth, "I'm already leaving, I got a thing tomorrow."

I nodded and smiled, "We are too, i just need to gather my friends." I looked at the clock, almost one in the morning.

I stood up, "When can I see you again?" He asked me, he was obviously flirting with me, in front of my boyfriend and Nico wasn't doing anything, see thats what I was talking about.

"Well, here's my number." He didn't wait for an answer, and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Maybe you and your friends can pay us a visit, tomorrow night." I invited.

I looked at Nico, waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

"Yeah, give me a call." He kissed my cheek.

"Will do."

I glared at Nico, as Nick headed out.

TRAVIS POV

The ride home was tense. No one was speaking, Thalia glared at Nico all the way home. Clarisse seemed fine, Chris seemed mad…or puzzled, I couldn't tell. I wanted to make out with Katie on our ride home, but we didn't want to show off. I just kept my arm around her, and my fingers playing with her chocolate brown hair.

"Katie" I whispered, she looked at me. "I bet Clarisse won't be screaming tonight." I thought about Clarisse and that Nate guy having drinks, while she left Chris all alone.

"I bet she is." Katie whispered back.

"Whoever wins this bet, gets oral, what do you say?" I smiled at Katie.

"Deal." She whispered.

When we actually got home, and it seemed like it had been four hours, when really it only took fifteen minutes to get home, I grabbed Katie by the hand and took her straight to the bedroom. I was so horny, and I loved her so much. I wanted her so much. I guess, its what people call the honeymoon phase, when the couple is new and in love.

"Slow down, you're hurting me" Katie smiled at me as she said it, I had bit her ear too hard.

"Sorry baby." I stopped bitting and started kissing her neck. "I'm just too excited."

"So am I." She whispered.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her.

"No…" She grabbed me and pulled me towards the bed, falling on it, and taking me with her.

"Exactly." I bit her bottom lip, being very careful. "I can't hear Clarisse. Do you know what that means?"

She giggled and threw her head back.

I laughed, "You are so not getting away with this."

"All right" She sighed, almost as she didn't want to do it, but then, looked at me and smiled.

She continued kissing me and her hands started running down my thighs and crotch, she noticed how stiff I was.

"You indeed are too excited." She bit the collar of my shirt.

"Awh, shut up." I laughed.

She pulled down my pants and started running her tongue over the tip of my dick, still over my pants. I lied back and decided to do nothing but to wait and relax for the pleasure that awaited me. Katie wasn't the type of girl that you look at and deduce that she sucks it good, but she really does. She isn't afraid of dick. She started pulling my underwear off and gently massaging my balls with her soft hands, i groaned in pleasure. Katie slowly started getting her face closer to my genital and I could feel her warm breath on my dick, i had my eyes closed but I knew my cock was standing up straighter than a ruler.

She put her mouth over the head of it and started using her tongue to massage it. I put my hands over her head, and started playing with her hair, while she pleasured me.

"Thats right, love" My breath was heavy, and I was struggling to speak.

"You like it?" She spoke and then i felt my dick being entirely soaked in her saliva, and she had it almost fully inside her mouth, I could tell she was gagging.

"Ye….ahh… Oh yes…" I moaned.

She took it out of her mouth, I looked at her, her face was a bit slobbery, but she still looked amazingly beautiful. She smiled at me and then started running her tongue sideways on my penis. She then stopped the teasing and just started bobbing her head up and down, I hadn't had a lot of experience with sex, my time still wasn't very good. I felt it coming, and I knew that Katie hated cum on her mouth, and she was disgusted with the taste. So i swiftly pulled it out of her mouth and didn't touch my erection, until it went away for a bit.

"You could've if you wanted to, you know." She spoke when she noticed i was a bit more relaxed.

"Come on Katie, I know you hate it." I spoke.

"You do know me well." She laughed and lied beside me, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Now it's my turn to have fun." I spoke and removed my shirt so I'd be entirely naked.

"What?" She asked and I buried my head on her neck, giving her little kisses. And tugging on her shirt, as if signaling for her to remove it.

"Hang on." She sat up, pushing me away and got her clothes off, leaving only her panties on.

I quickly got right to business. I started circling her aureolas with my tongue, and she giggled.

KATIE POV

I loved the feeling of Travis's warm mouth on my breasts, it was all perfect. His hands massaging my breasts firmly yet gently, I could feel my wetness soaking my panties, I blushed.

I moaned as I pulled Travis on top of me. He spit on his fingers and then moved my panties out of his way, sliding a finger into the gooey mess.

"You're all ready for me, huh?"Travis licked my ear.

I moaned, as he started sliding his finger in and out of me, his pace quickening.

"Hmmm…" I grabbed onto his hair gently.

"You are so hot." He groaned as his finger was incredibly fast sliding in and out.

He slid it out and I produced a low complaining growl.

"Don't" He laughed and placed a finger on my lips, "Something bigger is coming."

I laughed and kissed him.

"Close your eyes" He told me, kissing me and laughing at the same time. I ran my fingers through his smooth hair, that shampoo that I gave him, really worked.

I closed my eyes, hugged him tight and relaxed my head on the pillow. And soon, my body was filled with the pleasure that Travis was providing me. I could feel his penis sliding in and out of me slowly, every second was filled with pleasure.

"This feels so good." I giggled, still with my eyes shut tight.

"I agree" Travis's breath was heavy, "You are so tight, Katie."

"And you are so big." I moaned, I liked to talk to Travis, like dirty talking while he made love to me.

He groaned.

"Faster…Awhh…" I begged, giving his ass a little squeeze. I kissed him neck as he started sliding it faster.

After about two minutes in that position, Travis sat up, opened my legs wide and put his dick in me, while i still was lying down and he was sitting. It felt great, and it was the first time we were trying this position. I could feel him deep in me, it felt so damn good, I felt like I was so horny I was about to explode. I could feel more than just the usual feeling of sex, I loved this guy so much.

"Lets try something a bit more…." Travis laughed, getting his dick out of me, "naughty."

I giggled and tried to think of a position that Travis considered naughty. I turned around, and was on all fours, doggy position.

"Hmm, thats right." Travis bent down and squeezed my butt cheeks. He gave my slit a lick, and my asshole too, it tickled a bit, I giggled. He then inserted his dick inside of me and started humping faster and faster and deeper and deeper, and he squeezed my breasts, as he humped me doggy style and licked my ear. I felt it coming. I didn't say anything. I just let the sweat run down my forehead and my moans come louder and louder out of my throat.

"Aaaawwwwwwww…." I screamed, "OH TRAVIS…AHHHH… OH BABY!" I started really shouting as I felt my orgasm filling my body, my body started shaking, I felt my muscles weakening.

"Yes baby, just let it go." Travis spoke softly as his thrusting slowed down until I finished orgasming and collapsed on the bed. He pulled it out and jerked it off until his sperm was all over my back.

He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned my back and the excess of his sweat.

"That was great." He opened the window, so some wind would come in the room.

"You held it in longer this time." I complimented. Travis's time was improving at every sexual intercourse we had.

"You up for round two?" Travis asked.

"Yeah" I laughed and nodded.

"All right, just wait a few minutes until the boys restock." He laughed and kissed me as we sat on the bed. I sat on his lap.

"Love you." I whispered and bit his lip playfully.

"Love you more." He whispered back.

"No, I do."

"We both do."

"No, i do." I laughed.

"Disagreed."

He tackled me and started tickling me. Oh damn, I was falling hard for him.

CHRIS POV

I sat in bed in my boxers. This night was really warm. I turned off the lights and left on the lamp, and pretended to go to sleep.

I heard the bathroom door opening.

"Chriiiisss" Clarisse chanted.

I ignored. That bitch.

"Hey, douche" She walked up to my side of the bed and stood there, looking at me.

I pretended i was sleeping.

"Chris" She climbed on top of me.

I opened my eyes, and stared into hers, keeping a poker face. It was hard to keep thinking with my brain and keep ignoring Clarisse, than doing what I wanted to do, think with my penis and fuck the sexy woman sitting on my stomach. Her chocolate colored hair was down, the way she knows I like it, and she was wearing a sexy baby blue transparent teddy with details in white laces. She was wearing nothing underneath but a white provocative thong. I had to keep reminding myself to be strong.

"What do you want?" I asked her, in a rude tone of voice.

She knew why I was mad at her, she was feeling guilty, otherwise, she would've punched me for speaking to her like that.

"Well" She ran her finger through my chest, "I was thinking and I think I'm willing to try it." In normal circumstances I would jump up and so would my dick, but this wasn't a normal circumstance.

"I'm going to sleep Clarisse." I pushed her off me and I turned to the other side, turning off the lamp.

The silence took over for almost a minute, then i heard her heavy footsteps and the lights were turned on.

"I'M DRESSED ALL SEXY FOR YOU!" She spun, showing me her new teddy, "WILLING TO LET YOU STICK YOUR DICK IN MY ASS!"

"NOT JUST MINE APPARENTLY!" I stood up and shouted back.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"OH PLEASE CLARISSE! DON'T PRETEND YOU ARE INNOCENT!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU AND THAT TATTOO GUY! YOU TOTALLY DITCHED ME FOR HIM! YOU DITCHED YOUR BOYFRIEND, CLARISSE. AND NOW YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?! OH NO, THANKS. GO FUCK NATE IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX SO BAD!"

Thats right when I regretted having said that. She tackled me, like a lioness attacking its pray. I fell on the floor so hard, I could hear my back cracking. She punched my nose repeatedly, it hurt a lot. Sometimes I think this girl hides a UFC fighter in her body. She only stopped when she noticed the blood was making her teddy dirty. I stood up, without saying anything and went to the bathroom, clean my nose. It hurt more than before, very much actually, more than usual.

"FUCKING BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" I touched my delicate cartilage.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU IGNORANT SON OF A BITCH!" She went right ahead and kicked my balls like a Karate move.

My hands went desperately from my nose to my scrotum.

"SEE?! YOUR NOSE IS FINE!"

I fell to the ground, and when I stopped to be conscious again, I had puked all over the bathroom floor and Clarisse was wiping it, and glaring at me, she seemed calmer.

"You know nothing happened with Nate." She spoke, her face was like mine before, no expression.

"You ditched me, broke my nose and castrated me." I spoke, hating her. I might've been crying, I was in too much pain to notice.

She threw the vomit soaked towel in the sink.

"You were being a bitch back at the club."

"I'm only trying to protect you from him!"

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION."

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND, THE GUY WAS LOOKING AT YOU LIKE YOU'RE A DELICIOUS PIECE OF MEAT. HE SPOKE OF YOUR PUSSY!"

"STOP IT CHRIS!" She was crying now and she raised her hand to slap me but I held her wrist firmly, and threw her on the floor, pining her down.

"YOU STOP IT!" I rested my head on her chest, still holding her hands. Our breaths were heavy and both of us were half covered in vomit.

"I can't believe you cheated on me." My tear wet her chest.

"I didn't!" She told me, "After I left you, we just had a couple of drinks. I swear."

"But you like him!" I said. "Oh, i love your tattoos, I'd love to get one!" I mimicked her.

"QUIT IT! I DIDN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!" She freed herself and slammed the bathroom door behind her. "ITS THE TRUTH, BELIEVE IT IF YOU WANT, OR DON'T IF YOU DON'T, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" I could tell she was crying.

"Clarisse, open up!" She didn't say anything, I just heard her crying, even though I knew she was trying to put up her tough attitude, and pretend she wasn't crying. "Babe, open up…" I tried.

After a few trials, I decided Clarisse needed a moment. I switched the lights off and went to bed. Mad at her. How could she? Maybe she really didn't do anything with Nate, but she ditched me for him, almost exploded my balls and nearly broke my nose. And I knew she liked him. Thats what hurt the most. I didn't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me.

NICO POV

I told myself to calm down and relax. I saw how Nick and Thalia were acting with each other. I had two options. Be mad at Thalia, or fix things. I brushed my hair back with my fingers and checked my body for anything that could be wrong with it. I put on boxers, I figured coming naked out of the bathroom, specially me, I don't have one of the biggest ones, seemed to risky.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my heart beat, I knew Thalia would notice. She didn't give me one of her condoms, so I just assumed she was on birth control, which is even better.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly and apprehensively. Thalia was wearing a white robe, with probably nothing underneath. I had never seen her naked. In bikinis, but not ever naked, I couldn't wait.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"No." I spoke in my head but nodded my head as in yes. "Calm down, if everyone does it, you can do it too." I told myself. I really wasn't ready, but I really didn't feel like giving Nick the chance to take Thalia.

"Good." She walked up to me, and suddenly I felt even more nervous. Her hands started playing with her robe, and suddenly I saw it all. Her breasts couldn't be more perfect, perky. Her pussy had a bit of hair, but I could see it, also perfect.

"You… Wow… You look absolutely perfect." I touched her waist and I felt myself getting hard.

"Let me see you now" She seemed relaxed. She hugged me, "Hey, relax. Its me."

In a sudden move, she pulled down my boxers and I thought I would die. At least is was erect.

"I know its not big, but I hope I can still…. Thalia!" I wasn't halfway through my sentence and Thalia had my penis in her mouth. I thought I was going to faint, it felt so good. Better than anything I had ever felt before.

"Oh my gods" She didn't keep sucking it.

"It was just to give you a little taste." She smiled at me.

"Okay, lets do it." I picked her up and put her in bed, and sat next to her.

"No oral? Nothing?" She asked me.

"Hum…Can we just skip that? Only for today?" I asked, I didn't want to wait, I wanted to do it and get it over with.

She seemed a bit offended, but she shook it off and got into a comfortable position.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said.

"I'm not…" I spoke softly.

She laughed and kissed me, as I got on top of her. I kissed her back, that relaxed me a bit.

I took a deep breath, and prayed. I grabbed my dick and brought it to her hole and started pushing it in.

It felt amazing, better than her mouth, better than her hands, it was tight, it was warm, i felt like I was going to cum right away. I opened my eyes and looked down. Thalia was squirming in pain.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly.

"Keep on going." She told me a bit sternly.

"Thalia" I called her, she looked at me, "I love you."

Her eyes started to water up, I didn't know if it was the pain or the fact that I told her I loved her for the first time.

"I love you too." She kissed me.

I started sliding my dick in and out of her extremely tight pussy faster, and it was nothing like i had ever felt before. Like heaven. Pure pleasure. And before I could say anything…

THALIA POV

It was amazing. Nico said he loved me. And the sex felt good, it hurt at first, a bit. But after it was great, it wasn't like masturbating, it was better. But then. I felt a jet of liquid squirt inside my body. I opened my eyes in desperation, and stopped the moaning.

"I'm sorry, its my first time, I think my time will improve so I can pleasure you more. Just you're so tight I couldn't even…I didn't even know…I was going…" Nico looked ashamed.

"I don't care if I didn't orgasm." I shook my head, "Nico, oh gods, did you just cum inside of me? Where's your condom?" I felt my heart beating fast, oh no.

"Huh… You didn't give me any, I thought you were taking birth control!" He sat up.

"No! I'm not!" I shook my head and I thought I was going to start crying.

"Why didn't you say anything when you noticed I wasn't wearing a condom!" He said it as if it was my fault.

"Well, I wasn't focused on that!"

"Just calm down" He lied beside me. "There's a big chance that nothing will happen."

I wasn't ready to be a mother. I couldn't get pregnant. I prayed for the gods to not allow me to get pregnant. I didn't want to have a child! Not now, not ever. I can't believe it. My first sex lasted about two minutes and exploded inside me.

"Fuck…" I cuddled in his arms.

_A/N: School is keeping me so busy :( I'm trying to write in my free time! New chapters coming! REVIEW PLEASE! love you all 3 _


	7. Chapter 7

PERCY POV

I touched Annabeth's golden hair.

"Percy" She groaned, "I'm tired, its almost like four in the morning."

"I can't sleep" Her hair felt smooth and I started running my hands over the side of her body, down to her thighs, massaging them.

"Awh, Percy, no, not now" She whined and turned around in bed to face me.

I sighed.

"Tomorrow morning, okay? I promise." She came closer to me and touched my cheek, her eyes closed.

"Alright fine…" I sighed and hugged her, wanting to sleep too, but not being able to.

I hated when she kept sex from me.

CHRIS POV

The sun started rising, and I had forgotten to close the window the previous night, my heart tightened as I remembered yesterday's quarrel that ended unresolved. I turned around, to find Clarisse sleeping, her face red from crying, and a few bear bottles thrown around the bedroom. Even puffy and drunk, she looked beautiful.

I crawled close to her, and removed the hair that covered her face. Maybe it wasn't worth fighting with her. She wriggled in bed, trying to block the sun. I stood up swiftly and closed to window, making the room dark.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Listen" I sat up, "about last night…"

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered sternly.

I looked down, at her stomach and lied down next to her.

I couldn't stop the single tear to round down my cheek, as I thought about losing Clarisse to Nate.

"What are you crying about? You were the bitch to me yesterday." She pulled down her bloody teddy.

"I don't want to lose you, Clarisse." I looked at her, trying to make that face that I knew she could not resist.

"You didn't. I'm right here." She rolled her eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic."

"But" I started, "That guy… Nate. You like him."

"Oh my gods Chris" She sat up, clearly irritated, "I'm dating you, or am I not?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Will you just drop it?"

I hated when she did that, took all the control over the situation, even when I was right. It clearly was her fault, she was the one to blame. She was obviously hitting on that guy, and she left me! But I couldn't help it, the fear of losing her was greater than the pride, so I just gave in.

"Look" She took a heavy breath, "Sorry for leaving you alone, last night. Thats all I'm going to say. Happy now?"

I shrugged. I wasn't happy. She could apologize all she wanted, I'd still think she liked him, and that was what worried me and hurt.

"Just tell me something." She glared at me, "Do you like that guy?"

"Chris, I'm trying very hard not to lose control." I thought she would punch me right then and there, "You know I love you, don't you?" Her expression softened, it surprised me a lot. I thought she was going to punch me. And suddenly I knew why she was being sweet. She was feeling guilty, she always does that.

I grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and embraced her body with my arms.

"Now will you please drop it? I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, but I got my eyes on you." I laughed.

"Don't push it Rodriguez." She looked me in the eye.

I hugged her tight, and kissed her head.

"I love you, okay?" I whispered and kissed her ear, never wanting to let go of her.

"Okay" I knew she was smiling.

I relaxed my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a short kiss.

"Go back to sleep baby, I know you were crying last night, what time did you come to bed?"

"About four, and I said drop it."

"Got it." I lied down and put my arm around her, facing her. "By the way, I loved your new teddy."

"Yeah, but its ruined now…" She frowned.

"But…that anal that you said you'd try?" I smiled.

"We'll see, we'll see, Rodriguez." She frowned. "You don't deserve it."

"Goodnight." I smiled at her and she turned around in bed, and I spooned her.

I was still bothered but I think this is all I would get from her. Maybe I was just overreacting. Nate and his stupid friends would be coming over tonight and I seriously hoped, for his health that he didn't come near my girlfriend.

SILENA POV

"You want to jog with me?" Beckendorf loomed over me. I barely had opened my eyes.

I yawned, "No." I was mad at him. How dare him treat me like I was nothing, just because I didn't have sex with me.

"Come on, you like jogging." He insisted.

"I said no." I told him, eyes closed, "Go away."

He sat down in bed, next to me. "Sil, are you mad at me?"

I sat up violently, "No, Charles, I'm VERY happy!" I said sarcastically.

"Silena, I'm sorry, okay?" He thought just an I'm sorry would make things better?

"No it is not okay. It is not okay for you to treat me like shit because of something so delicate and personal." I told him.

His expression softened, I knew he was trying to make me fall for it. "Sil, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it was stupid. I was just thinking with my dick."

"Yeah?" I asked him sarcastically, "So you can go think with your dick outside. Bye." I turned to the other side and went back to sleep. Or, tried. How could I possibly fall asleep thinking of Charlie.

A few minutes after Charlie left, I decided there was no point in staying in bed, pretending I was asleep. I got up, my feet lightly touching the floor and walked up to the bathroom. I scolded myself for not removing my mascara before going to bed, I splashed my face with some cold water.

I tip toed to Clarisse's room, and knocked softly on the door, not wanting to wake up the other people.

Chris opened the door, yawning and in his boxers, "Oh hey Silena!" He put his hands over his boxers.

"Chill, its nothing I haven't seen." I laughed and entered the room.

Chris blushed and quickly put on some sweatpants.

Without being invited, I climbed in bed with Clarisse, who was wearing one of Chris's shirts.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse stared at me puzzled.

Chris gathered with us in bed, lying next to Clarisse.

"Couldn't sleep." I told her. Chris glared at me.

"So, have you fucked him yet?" Chris asked me, I knew he was trying to annoy me. He was mad because I barged in his bedroom like that.

Clarisse slapped his arm.

"No, I'm mad at him." I told them.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE 3


	8. Chapter 8

BECKENDORF POV

My breath started getting heavier as my speed increased, my heart pounded fast, I told myself to slow down. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and started walking. I spotted someone running in my direction, I heard a voice. I didn't know other people jogged at this at the morning, other than me.  
The figure approached me. And when it was close enough for me to see it, for a moment I thought everything stopped. A soft melody came out of her mouth, it was beautiful. I could imagine everything in slow motion, and music playing. She was wearing short orange running shorts, and a black sports bra. I stopped running, my legs nearly trembled. Her dark brown long hair was in a ponytail, and swung from side to side, as she ran. She had a golden tan, probably from living at the beach. Her eyes were green, an amazing light green.  
She noticed my awe, she stopped singing and slowed down. I gazed at her, unable to look anywhere else.  
"May I help you?" She smiled at me, stopping her run. She had plump, red lips and her voice was sweet.  
I froze. "Huhh…. hey…" It was all I managed to say.  
She laughed awkwardly, "hey…?"  
"Sorry" I shook my head, "I'm Charles Beckendorf."  
She smiled widely, "I'm Natalia, call me Nat."  
She swiftly took a few steps closer to me, and briefly smelled my neck, "Yeah, we are all over." She laughed. I looked at her, puzzled. "Apollo is my father."  
"Oh, I'm a son of Hephaestus." I told her surprised. "How did you do that?"  
"I'm good with scents." She told me. "Its a little secret of mine."  
I chuckled, "Mind telling me?"  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." She laughed, "Do you have any water?" She blushed, showing me her empty water bottle.  
"No, but my place is right over there, I could get you some." I invited her.  
"You sure I won't be a pain?" She inquired.  
"Of course not, come." I told her, starting to walk towards the beach house.  
"So, are you from here?" She asked me, fixing her ponytail.  
"No, I'm from New York." I told her. "Are you?"  
"Yeah. Born and raised Grecian." She said proudly.  
I nodded with a smile on my face, "You have a really nice voice! What was that song you were singing?" I asked, trying not to drool.  
She blushed and kind of hid her face, "No, I don't. It was just a little tune I composed."  
"Of course you do! You're an awesome singer." I told her, "Come on, sing something."  
"Nooo…." She giggled and looked down at our feet, leaving our marks on the sand.  
"C'mon, please." I teased her.  
She shook her head and sealed her lips playfully.  
"Please Nat, sing me a song!" I begged.  
She gave in and sighed, "Alright. What do you want me to sing?"  
"Whatever you want." I smiled.  
"One of my favorites." Natalie took a deep breath, stop walking and when she opened her mouth, beautiful sounds came out. In a soft, delicate voice she sang: "I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore. If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before. But I have a talent, a wonderful thing, 'cause everything listens when I start to sing. I'm so grateful and proud. All I want is to sing it out loud. So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music. For giving it to me…"  
She looked at me, blushing and smiling, "I know its old…and despite the lyrics, I don't think I have a good voice."  
"Nah, I loved it. Continue! I love your voice! Continue singing!"  
She smiled at me widely and agreed with a nod. "Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk. She says I began to sing long before I could talk. And I've often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart, like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan. So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing, thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music. For giving it to me. I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair. I wanna sing it out to everybody. What a joy, what a life, what a chance! So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So i say thank you for the music. For giving it to me…"  
She lost herself as she sang, closed her eyes and just sang as loud as she could. Her voice rang like soft bells, gentle delicate and addicting.  
I showered Natalie in applauses, "Bravo! Bravo!"  
She playfully thanked me, "ABBA." She told me.  
"It's a nice song. The lyrics match with the situation." I complimented.  
She blushed in shyness. She suddenly looked at me, sneering a bit, "Bet you can't beat me!" And she started running as fast as she could towards the beach house. I ran after her, trying to catch up, but still allowing her to win.

THALIA POV

I wandered around the living room in my pajamas, worriedly.  
"Do you think I can take it now?" I asked Nico.  
"Not yet." Nico had been answering my same question for the past hour.  
I groaned and let myself fall back on the couch.  
Nico looked at me, "Listen" He touched my hair with his hand, "While we wait…we could…heh..hmmm…" He struggled shyly to speak, "We…heh… we could try having sex again…"  
I looked at him undignified, "Sex? Really?"  
"I'll wear a condom this time." He told me. I really was weirded out by his attitude. I could be pregnant and he was wanting to have sex?  
I didn't answer him.  
"C'mon, it felt so good." He tried convincing me. That was not the Nico I knew.  
Nico buried his head on my neck, and sloppily ran his tongue throughout it, stoping below my ear and sucking on it, with a bit of force, leaving a hickey. I can't lie, it excited me.  
"Nico…I can't, not now." I told him.  
Nico sat down on the floor, in between my legs. I tried closing them, but he was showering my thighs in kisses, getting close to my crotch. That Nico, I did not recognize, that shy boy that was afraid of vaginas, now was trying to do his best to get in pants.  
"Let me do this right, Thalia." He begged and started running his hands through my body.  
I felt worried, but I guessed that some sex, maybe this time Nico would do it right, might relax me, besides I had to wait to take the pregnancy test, I needed a way to get time to pass by.  
"What happened to you?" I asked Nico, smiling, surprised.  
"Maned up, a bit." He chuckled.  
Nico picked me up, bridal style and took me upstairs to the bedroom. I tried not to giggle, not wanting to wake up the others. Nico lied me on the edge of bed, and placed my legs over his shoulders. He slid off my shorts and panties at once. I felt a bit shy having my legs bare and opened like that, directed at Nico's face.

NICO POV

I was crazy horny, I needed to get some. I wasn't really worried about Thalia being pregnant or not, I knew, inside, that she wasn't.  
I looked at her pussy, I stroked it gently with my finger, I had never done this before. I ran my finger through the slight hair on her vagina, she had waxed most of it, but she left a bit of it, I didn't really mind it. I approached her pussy with my face and gave it a slight lick, right in the middle. I felt the heat in the air, I saw Thalia's muscles tense, and her fingers tightened on my hair, her eyes closing. I licked a small reddened ball, where her vagina started, I think this was the clitoris, it caused her to squirm. I started testing her reactions on the places I licked. At each lick, I started getting more and more comfortable. Her taste was…well, salty, really. I didn't really give a damn if she tasted good or not, It caused her ecstasy. I pressured my lips around her clitoris, my tongue moving swiftly over it, i sucked on it hardly, and it seemed like she wanted it more and more. Harder and harder. There was sweat below Thalia's thighs, in contact with my shoulders, and I couldn't help but bury my head deeper between her legs, and get more of her vagina inside my mouth, when I heard her loud, enjoying moans. Her body shook in bed as she started getting closer and closer to her orgasm. I placed my tongue in between her pussy lips, trying to reach inside her, as far as I could, and massaging her internals with my tongue.  
"Keep it going… Oh Nico…" She whispered, her voice low, and her breath heavy.  
She panted and moaned as I applied my tongue on her pussy, I closed my eyes and moved my tongue up and down on her clitoris, and in circles. Her moans began to sound high pitched and desperate, she yelled at one point, I didn't stop and then she arched her back and collapsed in bed, finally getting her breath back to normal. "I came…I…wow…ah…" She told me, knowing I hadn't really noticed. I backed away, incapable of holding her shaking legs.  
"I…" I started. "I am new at this, sorry…"  
"Shut the fuck up, that was awesome. Oh my gods." She wiped the sweat from her stomach, forehead and thighs.  
I leaned in for some face eating, "Was that the first time someone… did that to you?" I whispered, our lips close.  
"Yes." She answered. I made my way to sucking on her lower lip, while she locked my upper lip with hers. I pulled her in between my legs, when I finally managed to sit in bed. I gave her lips a soft lick and then started really kissing her, she moaned and sighed in between kisses. I kept my hands still on her back, while hers moved unstop on my hair and neck. She reached under my shirt and tried pulling it up, I backed away from her and took a moment to remove my shirt and pants. She did the same with her shirt and bra. I wasn't even worried about the size of my dick anymore, okay…a bit, yes. But more with the fact of the…eh…premature ejaculation. But my dick stood straight, and Thalia was so sexy, she was turning me on so much, I just wanted to get a piece of that.  
I grabbed her tits from behind, wetting her ear with my tongue. I massaged her perky, small breasts with my hands, and then touching her nipples with my mouth, she gasped and started humming sexily again. I grabbed her butt cheeks and gave them a gentle slap, while I still tried to get her breast inside my mouth, her nipples stiffened up, her hips moving sexily, probably involuntarily.  
I was on my knees, when her mouth touched the tip of my dick. She gave it a spit, her saliva slid down my shaft, wetting it, her hands were around my cock, sliding up and down, masturbating me. I felt afraid of cumming. It felt like heaven when she actually opened her mouth and stuck my whole shaft down her throat, gagging. I held her by the hair, and moved my hips forwards and backwards, fucking her mouth. It was wet, it was sloppy, it felt so good. I felt it coming in less than a minute. I shut my eyes tight, Thalia tightened her mouth's grip around my penis, and increased the speed of her sucking. I painted her face with my cum, it spilled everywhere. I was expecting a bad reaction, but licked her lips and swallowed my sperm. It must've tasted bad though.  
I reached over and grabbed a condom, rolling it on my penis.  
I hugged her, fondling her hair, "You are awesome." I whispered in her ear. "I love you."  
She looked at me, I loved those big blue eyes, "I love you too." She whispered back.  
I pulled her closer to me, fixing her position so that I would be in her. She threw her head back for a second, in pleasure and then kissed my lips. I rocked back and forth slowly, the pleasure was so great. It was even better than the first time we had sex. I tried to hold it in for as long as possible.  
"Nico…"She hummed in my mouth. I reached down with one hand and massaged her clitoris, trying to accelerate her orgasm, since I knew my ejaculation would be coming soon. "Oh yes…" She moaned.  
I rocked my hips faster and faster, and harder and harder inside her, and soon, my cum was all over the condom. I pulled myself out of Thalia, ashamed for not being able to cause her an orgasm. I looked at her and then down at my soft self. Thalia lied down in bed.  
"Its okay Nico." She told me, "You're getting better."  
"Yeah, I lasted what? Two, three minutes…" I said sarcastically.  
"Don't worry, it was great. You'll get there, its nothing to be ashamed of." She stroked my sweaty back, "Come" She invited me.  
I lied back and sighed, "It was better than last time."  
"Give me a kiss." I asked Thalia, she leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
"Whats going to happen if I'm pregnant?" She asked me.  
"Your dad is going to literally…kill me." I told her, and I did believe that.  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :) More soon


	9. Chapter 9

NATALIA POV

His skin was dark like chocolate, his eyes hypnotizing, he had plump lips and incredibly strong hands. I didn't want to bother though, all I wanted was a glass of water so I could leave him alone.

We walked in a pretty big beach house, and were face to face with some people sitting around the room. They all seemed to eye me up.

"Guys" Charlie spoke, his voice firm and loud, "this is Nat. I met her at the beach. Nat that is, Katie, Travis, Clarisse, Chris and Grover, the others aren't up yet."

"Hi…" I spoke softly as they gave me awkward looks.

Some of them greeted me, others didn't care to move a muscle.

"Take a seat." Charlie told me and I shyly took a small spot on the corner of the couch, sitting away from a big girl with brown hair and a guy that had an arm around her, she growled at me…I think.

"So, whats the deal?" The guy that had his arm around the big girl asked me casually.

I spoke softly, looking down, "What…What do you mean?"

"He hitting on you?" The so called Travis inquired, with a smirk drawn on his face.

I'm sure I turned tomato red, i wanted to get out of there, it was embarrassing, "Oh gods no…" I said, in a low tone but exasperated, "I…I was just jogging and singing and…he stopped me to compliment my…my voice, and I knew he was a demigod…by the way he smelled. I just…uh, I asked for a cup of water…" I struggled.

"Who's your godly parent?" A girl sitting on Travis's lap asked me.

"A…Apollo." I tried to pull off a smile but decided not.

The girl opened a smile, I could tell it was honest. She jumped out of her boyfriend's lap and took a seat in between me, and the big girl, who had a clear frown on her face. "My mother is Demeter." She told me and pulled out a sunflower from her hair and handed it to me. I took a quick sniff.

"Thanks…" I grinned, looking only at her.

"Hermes…" Said Travis, "And so is Chris." He pointed at the guy sitting on the other end of the couch.

I looked at the big girl, who hadn't said anything since I had arrived. "What you looking at?" She spoke rudely, staring at me.

"Sorry… I… just wanted to know your godly parent." She scared me, really.

She ignored my comment and rested her head against Chris. "Since when is that your business?" She finally spoke. I went purple, I didn't mean to offend her.

"Ah…I…I'm…uh…" I started struggling to speak, I hated situations like this. I don't like fighting, I'm more of the shy, laid back type.

Chris interrupted me, "Sorry, Clarisse is not always like this." He looked at her, resting herself against him. "Her father is the god of war, Ares. Don't take it personally, really."

"Mhm…" Travis said sarcastically.s

I nodded, but still scared of the girl…uh, Clarisse.

I sighed as I saw Charlie come out of the kitchen holding a big glass of water. I tried to hide my feelings. I smiled at him, as he walked towards the couch and handed me the glass. I took a sip.

Before I could finish drinking the water. A petite girl with long black hair and blue eyes that shone, even visible from where I was sitting, started gently walking down the stairs. She had red lips, and as she got closer to us, the wonderful smell of flowers invaded my nostrils.

She was smiling, but when her eyes met my presence, she relaxed her smile. "Who's this?" Her voice was soft, sounded so delicate.

"This is Nat, she's from Apollo." Katie introduced me to the girl.

She eyed me up, trying to hide her disgust.

"I was just…walking on the beach and… I was thirsty…so, so, Charlie offered me a glass of water…" I spoke, afraid she'd react like Clarisse.

She paced close to me, and said, trying to hide her irony and sarcasm, "Yeah? I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite and Charlie's girlfriend."

"Oh…I didn't know he had a girlfriend." I spoke, I can't hide it, I was disappointed.

"You sound disappointed." Travis smirked.

"Well, he does, so back off bitch!" The big girl, stood up, in front of Silena.

I stood up, and started walking backwards.

"Clarisse!" Charlie's scream echoed throughout the house, "You have no right to speak like that to Nat, who do you think you are?"

Before Clarisse moved a finger, Chris locked his arms around her, knocking her to the ground, she debated herself, but she couldn't manage to get her boyfriend to let go.

"Don't speak to Clarisse like that, she's just defending me!" Silena spoke.

"Sil, please." Charlie's voice softened, "Baby, don't get into this, this is in between Clarisse and I."

"Stay out of this?" I froze, as Silena approached Charlie, "Why do I have to stay out of everything? This is about me, in case you haven't noticed." She clapped her hands sarcastically, "Good luck ever trying to get into my pants, because right now I don't even want to stay in the same room as you, and I know that is what you want from me." Silena's tears ran through her cheeks. She ran upstairs.

Clarisse, still locked by Chris, glared at Charlie so bad, I thought he'd melt. "Good job."

Charlie sighed. I quickly handed the cup to him and rushed out of the door, "Thanks for the water."

"Nat, you don't have to go!" He spoke loudly.

"I do. Sorry." And I ran out of the house.

CLARISSE POV

My face red, my rage at its best, I was ready to punch Charles's face. I elbowed Chris's stomach, finally being able to free myself from his arms. I swung my arm, and forcefully stroke his nose.

"Ow…"

"Happy with what you did?" I yelled at Charlie, Chris on the floor, trying to wipe the blood off his nose. I stormed upstairs.

I tried to concentrate on calming down, I took a moment to listen to Silena's sobs coming from her bedroom. I knocked.

"Go away Charlie!" She screamed, a blubbery voice.

I sighed, "Its me, Clarisse."

Without her responding, I carefully opened the door and walked in her bedroom.

I sat beside Silena, not knowing what to say to comfort her. I tucked her long bangs behind her ear, her hair felt soft like silk. I said nothing, besides Silena's desperate sobs, it was silent.

"So, he didn't get what he wanted from me…" She blubbered, looking at me, her lips swollen and redder than the usual cherry tone, "So he just went looking for it elsewhere?" I barely understood what she was saying.

"Silena" I put my arm around her and squeezed her slightly, it hurt to see Silena in this state, "It might not be what we are thinking it is…"

"I don't buy his silly excuses… Water? Seriously?" She tried to speak more clearly, wiping the tears off her face.

"We don't know…" I tried to cheer her up.

"Since when are you Ms. Positivity?" I slipped my arm back to my lap.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, while they were here, nothing happened." I tried to explain to her. I did have to admit to myself that she was overreacting a bit, but I can't say anything about that.

She sighed.

"Do you think I should give him a chance to talk?" She looked at me, those big blue eyes and a sad expression.

"I… I think so." I'm not the kind of person that gives advice.

"Alright…" She blubbered and rested her head on my chest. "But I'm still really mad…"

"Right, I understand." I'd have killed Chris, but again, Silena and I are opposites.

I hugged her while she cried her last tears.

"How are you and Chris, did you guys solve that problem?" She couldn't help but giggle as she asked me.

I chuckled, "We had a fight last night, so nothing happened. But, I'm thinking of trying…"

"Its going to hurt…" She laughed and fell back in bed. "Tonight the boys are coming, so, I can get my revenge on Charlie."

I nodded.

_A/N: reviewwwwwww! please :3_


End file.
